Finding Out
by The Girl From The Library
Summary: Fred and George finally find out who the Marauders are.


**A/N: Hey! I know there are many stories about how the Weasley twins find out who the Marauders are, but I wanted to write my own. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rowling.**

It was a quiet evening at the Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys had arrived a week ago and the house had been full of people ever since. But today was different. Molly, Ron and Ginny were out at the Diagonally. Everyone else was doing some work outside the house. Everyone, but Remus, Sirius and the Weasley twins.

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen and the were starting to get a bit worried. They had been told that the Weasley twins were something else. They weren't afraid at first, being the former troublemakers, but now...

Upstairs sat Fred and George. And mind you, they weren't planning a prank, they were talking.

"Can't believe, it's gonna be our last year, Gred." Said Fred.

"I can't either, we have to make this year count." Said George.

"Obviously. We'll do the biggest prank Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Of course, but we also need to get as many clients as we can."

"You're right. But Gred, you know what?"

"What, Forge?"

"We also have to find out who the Marauders were, because if we don't find out this year..."

"I know, but we can't ask Snape again."

"And McGonagall neither."

"Forge, I think we have asked every single professor already."

"What a shame."

When they had asked McGonagall in their first year, she had smiled a bit, but then forbid them to ask that question ever again. They had also been so stupid, that they had asked Snape. He had gone pale and had simply shouted "Out!"

In their second year, they tried their luck with Flitwick. He had squealed, smiled and said "I'm not going to tell you that, boys." It went the same with every other professor.

"Forge..."

"What?"

"What do you think, would Remus and Sirius know who the Marauders were?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Let's go then!"

They got up in a moment and ran downstairs. They stepped into the kitchen. Remus was making dinner and Sirius was sitting lazily on a chair.

"Well, hello misters." Said Sirius.

"Hello." Said Fred and George.

"How's your day been so far?" Asked Remus.

"Pretty good." Said George.

"But we also have a problem." Said Fred.

"And what is it?" Asked Sirius.

"We were wondering..." Said George.

But he couldn't finish his sentence because Remus jumped into the air.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sirius.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just got burned a bit."

"Okay..."

"But what is wrong, is that Padfoot isn't helping me with this dinner."

Sirius couldn't respond because suddenly Fred and George jumped up and shouted together:

"You know who Padfoot is?"

"Of course I know who Padfoot is!" Said Remus.

"Who is he? We have wanted to know that for ages!"

"And when you know who Padfoot is, couldd you possibly know who the Marauders were?"

"We most definitely know about Marauders." Said Sirius.

"Please tell us. Please, please, please!"

"Forge, stop that for a moment." Said George.

"But they know who the Marauders were!"

"I know, but wait a moment. Remus, why did you say that about Padfoot? How could he possibly help you right now?" Asked George.

"Umm..." Said Remus.

But Sirius cut in: "Padfoot...umm...was a very good cook."

"A good cook indeed, but Moony was certainly better." Said Remus.

"Was not!"

"Of course he was."

"Nope."

"Alright, but Prongs then."

"He was only good after he married Flower. She taught him well."

"Did a Marauder really marry?" Asked Fred in astonishment.

"Only Prongs." Said Sirius.

"Only Prongs." Said Remus quietly.

"If Prongs was the best cook, then Padfoot can have the most handsome title.

"I don't know..."

"I'm not saying that the other boys were not, just that Padfoot was the best looking one."

"The boys were actually really handsome." Said Remus to Weasley twins.

"Apart from Wormtail, that is." Said Sirius moodily.

"Yes, apart from him. Thr boys were the most popular guys in the whole school. Prongs was the best Quidditch player, Padfoot was the ladies man, Moony was the smartest one and Wormtail, well, Wormtail was Wormtail. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were all very smart." Said Remus.

"Wow!" Said the two boys in astonishment.

"But how did they come up with their nicknames?" Asked Fred.

"Well..." Said Sirius.

"That's a story for another day." Said Remus.

"Hey!" Said Fred.

"That's not fair!" Said George.

"But wait a moment! How do you guys know about the Marauders?"

"We had their map."

"And how, may I ask, did you get your hands on the map?"

"We stole it from Filch."

"In our first year."

"Really?" Asked Remus.

"And where is it now?" Asked Sirius

"We gave it to Harry in his third year."

"Very well then." Said Remus.

"Can you tell us now?"

"So, Moony was a..." Sirius started to say, but Remus cut in:

"No, we can't tell them, Padfoot."

"Alright, alright, Moony."

"WHAT?!? Why did you call each other Moony and Padfoot? Are YOU Moony and Padfoot?"

"Ughh, our secret is revealed." Said Sirius.

"You really are Padfoot and Moony?" Asked Fred.

"Yes, yes, we are." Said Remus.

"No way!" Exclaimed the twins.

"We have wanted to know that for years!" Said George.

"But who were Prongs and Wormtail?" Said Fred

"I can't believe Harry didn't tell you that." Said Sirius.

"He must've forgotten." Said Remus.

"Harry knew?!?" Asked the twins.

"Of course he knew!" Said Sirius.

"Prongs was Harry's dad." Said Remus.

"Harry had a Marauder as his dad?" Asked Fred.

"Forge, notice the word had. One of the Marauders is dead."

"Poor Harry." Said Fred sadly.

"But what about Wormtail?" Asked George.

"The rat Peter Pettigrew! The traitor."

"How could a Marauder turn into a traitor?" Asked Fred angrily.

"We don't know and never will." Said Sirius.

"But let's not concentrate on the bad, we could tell you about the happy memories." Remus said.

"We would really like to listen." Said George.

"So, there was a time..."

**\- The Girl From The Library**


End file.
